


Touch Starved

by Onlyyou_jacob



Series: Far Cry 5 Oneshots [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyyou_jacob/pseuds/Onlyyou_jacob
Summary: Touch Starved Jacob. Importing all my old fics from my old Tumblr account which was jacob-infires/onlyyou-jacob!





	Touch Starved

Rook’s vision was blurry, the effects of the bliss still coursing through her though she regained consciousness a half hour ago, or, she thought it had been that long.

She stared into Jacob’s eyes, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She caught snippets of it. Weak, cull, Iraq, something about Pratt. She tried to piece it together, thinking he might be telling her of his time in Iraq for the second time. With as many encounters she’s had with him, she was usually good with guessing what he was going to lecture her about or what story he was going to share.

Jacob stood from his chair that was in the usual spot in front of the cage, keeping his eyes on the Deputy. Rook blinked, her vision ever so slightly returning to normal.

“Are you even listening?” Jacob asked, wrapping his hands around the bars of the cage.

“Mhm,” Rook hummed in response, “You were, uh, telling me about Iraq?”

Jacob slipped his arm inside the cage, grabbing Rook’s shirt and pulling her up to her feet, “Do I have to start over? I don’t like repeating myself,” He paused for a moment too long, Rook retreating once again into her mind.

No matter how hard she tried to listen, his voice was drown out by the annoying ringing in her ears and her racing thoughts.

She tried to focus, she really did. But she never realized how blue his eyes were. If someone were to ask her to describe his eye color in the most cliche way possible, she wouldn’t be able to. No cliche was able to describe how hypnotizing and blue his eyes were.

There was a certain kind of sadness in his eyes that she also never noticed before. Since being in Hope County, she had come across a multitude of different sad eyes. Sad eyes that had lost all hope, sad eyes that had only a shred of hope left, sad eyes that had witnessed the most brutal murder that would make even the most infamous serial killers blush.

But Jacob’s, she wasn’t sure. He wasn’t an open book like the majority of people she’s come across. Not knowing what kind of sadness was hidden away inside of him hurt her more than it should. 

Without giving it a second thought, Rook slid her arm out of the cage, hesitantly placing the palm of her hand against Jacob’s cheek. He stopped talking with a sharp inhale. His skin was softer than Rook had initially thought.

Rook looked into Jacob’s eyes again, the sadness was gone and replaced with shock and what she could only guess was longing. When was the last time someone had touched him tenderly and with no intention of hurting him? She felt her heart drop into her stomach at the thought.

“Your skins s’soft,” Rook mumbled with a lazy smile.

Jacob wrapped his hand around her wrist and moved it from his face with little force. Her words must have pulled him back into reality and she wished she kept her mouth shut.

“Get some rest,” Jacob said, turning on his heels then looking over his shoulders, “You’re out of it.”


End file.
